


【茸x你】关于boss是未成年这件事

by chuntu



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: F/M, JOJO乙女向, Jojo乙女 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuntu/pseuds/chuntu
Summary: #年轻教父的坑蒙拐骗
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【茸x你】关于boss是未成年这件事

01.

“你稍微给我等一下…”

从酒会上离开到现在置身于别墅的卧房，这已经是你第三次打断乔鲁诺试图继续亲吻的动作了。不关乎别的，十七岁的教父手脚不太老实，灵活的手指总是在时不时地尝试去拉你礼裙的拉链。他在用这种无声的方式逐步试探你的底线，乔鲁诺-乔巴纳是个聪明人，你深知他每个动作后都隐藏怎么样的涵义。

“怎么了。”

他又开始明知故问。

“别乱摸。”

你小声地指责道。

乔鲁诺看上去有点失落，你觉得这是他的伪装，他却真的觉得自己很失落。年轻的恋人牵起你一边的手背，落下一个虔诚的吻，“我不理解。”

为什么不让他继续？

“那还用问吗。”

他长得实在过分符合你的胃口，乔鲁诺的身世在你这并不是什么不能提起的秘密，不管是哪种血统造就了他这张脸，你都庆幸现在的他是属于你的。而正因为此，乔鲁诺才有恃无恐，他知道你最无法抗拒的就是他微微蹙起眉头几近坦诚注视着你的样子。

太过圣洁，太过纯粹，反倒让你生出一种自己是不是有些过分苛刻他的念头。

当然不会。

你咬破了舌尖，用疼痛和血腥味警醒自己。

“就算过了生日，你也才十七岁，乔鲁诺。”觉察到他眼底转瞬即逝的烦躁，你像个好脾气的大人一样，揉了揉他的头发，“我才不要跟一个小孩做爱。”

过于直接的词汇倒是让乔鲁诺感到了意外，他弯起嘴角，仿佛听到了什么有意思的笑话，“你口中的孩子从严格意义上来讲可是你的老板。”

他还想给你玩这招？

你向后倒在柔软的大床上舒展身子，并不介意在对方跟前展示自己身体的曲线。乔鲁诺一言不发，视线危险的就像是准备扑食的年轻雄狮，最近几年，他开始习惯用眼神给予下属压迫，这很有黑帮的风范，也像是他会做的事情。

“所以你是要用BOSS的身份对我下达命令吗。”

手肘撑立起上半身，你大着胆子拿脚尖踩上了乔鲁诺的腰腹。年轻人在长身体的时候，个子总是抽条的很快，感觉才眨眼的功夫，他就到了能够轻松扶住你细腰的程度，肩宽腰细，要是不作为passion的幕后首领，乔鲁诺或许可以考虑去当意大利男模。

“用命令…强迫我跟你发生关系？”

他握住了你的脚踝，耐心地摩挲那里微微突起的骨头，你被这样温吞的动作弄得有些头皮发麻，试图反悔却遭到了直接的拒绝。

乔鲁诺加重了力道。

“我不会勉强你做不想做的事。”乔鲁诺一边的膝盖压上了高级床垫，“现在如此，未来也是如此。”

他的目光太过具有侵略性，以至于让你在他贴靠过来的时候立刻摒住了呼吸。乔鲁诺身上带有太多种截然不同的味道，宴会上残留的酒气，女人们惯用的香水，其间甚至还夹杂了一些烟草的滋味，他现在真像是个经常出入于上流社会的人士了，你涨红了脸，强迫自己与那双蓝绿色的眼睛对视。

年龄的确是你用来逃避的借口。

乔鲁诺已经足够成熟了。

“但是实话实说，一个晚上都这样硬着，我会很难受。”乔鲁诺轻咬着你的手指关节，他很喜欢这样做，在你纤细的十指上，留下一个或者两个齿印，“你得帮帮我。”

怎么帮——

他及时做出了补充，“你不用多做什么，只要把手给我就好了。”

“……只要手？”

你有些迟疑。

“或者你想用别的地方？”

乔鲁诺戏谑地看向你。

好吧，你心想，如果只是手的话。

乔鲁诺的动作很快，你的视线甚至无法从他解开皮带的手指上移开，他向来是个体贴的情人，为了避免不必要的尴尬，乔鲁诺选择在开始前先亲吻你的眼睑。

“嘘。”

细碎的吻终于落在涂抹了口红的唇瓣上，柔软的舌尖顶开了因为紧张而闭合在一起的牙关，乔鲁诺小你三岁，却总是能把这些事情做得很好，就好像他天生就适合调情似的，再这样不管不顾放任他几年，保不准会成为多少女人倾慕的对象。

该死，他现在就已经足够招蜂惹蝶了。

你蹙起眉，更加卖力地回应起他的吻，淡淡的血腥味在口腔中蔓延，乔鲁诺显然注意到了这点，指腹触碰，轻微的疼痛代表他用自己的能力治好了你舌头上的创口，你却反倒不满地哼哼了两声。

在反应过来之前，手心里好像就多了什么温热的东西，你下意识地收拢手掌，乔鲁诺却忽然在你耳边难耐的轻喘了一声。

“别那么用力。”

他哑声道。

你知道了那是什么。

乔鲁诺的确不需要你做多余的动作，他将脸埋在你的颈间，自顾自地挺腰拿勃起的性器去撞你的掌心，从马眼里流出的前液弄脏了五指，有好几次你险要握不住，他好像啧了声嘴，把手跟你的覆在一块，完全由他掌握着套弄的节奏。

这不太对劲。

你呼吸急促的想着。

好像有哪里不太对劲。

“乔鲁诺……”

他低低地应了一声，抬起头看你，那双湿润的眼睛好看的要命，好像会说话。你的手心手背都是汗水，原本熨整清楚的礼裙现在却充满着情事中才会有的各种褶皱。这件晚礼服是乔鲁诺给你买的，BOSS出手阔绰，就算单一数字后面追加了好几个零，他在掏出黑卡的时候连眼睛都没多眨一下。

乔鲁诺没再给你多的开口机会，他低下头，啄吻着你的耳根，替你摘下了挂在耳垂上的饰品，那里正泛着淡淡的绯色，也许是因为害羞，也许是因为别的什么缘故。他的精力实在太好，时间一分一秒地过去，直到现在他都还没有要射出来的意思。

你的手指已经开始发酸，空气中弥漫的情色味道也让你有些头昏脑热，乔鲁诺轻声诱哄着你将视线转意回他的脸上，他用掠食者的眼神侵犯着你，汗珠从他的下巴尖掉落，连带着金色的卷发，一并聚集在了你的锁骨处，汗水在凹陷的地方翻滚了圈，很快就没了踪影，留在那的只剩下了乔鲁诺的头发——他的辫子松散开了，从肩膀凌乱的散落下几缕。

“呼……”

微凉且粘稠的精液射进了你的指缝间，乔鲁诺小口地换着气，继而露出了一个满意的笑容。酒红色的晚礼裙也被溅上了些许白色的液体，估计得花费一番功夫才能处理清楚。你红着眼睛，为了掩盖起自己的性欲绞紧了双腿——这当然只是徒劳，乔鲁诺早就发现了你的异常，于是他慢条斯理地再次将手指伸向你礼裙背后的拉链，这回他的举动并没有受到任何阻挠，你无力地瘫倒在床上，就算想阻止，也没有办法施上力气。

“你不该喝他们递来的那杯红酒。”乔鲁诺有些无奈，视线从袒露的胸部跳回你已经蒙起薄雾的双眼，“我以为你早就注意到了。”

“我的注意全放在了你让我盯着的那个干部身上好吗？”

你强打着精神，恶狠狠地回嘴。这臭小子从一早就发现了这事，所以才会在回程的路上，甚至还有刚才，一直持续不断地撩拨着你，等到药性起来，一些事坚持与否就不再重要了。

“怎么样，需要我帮忙吗。”

乔鲁诺露出了游刃有余的笑容，视线不经意地扫过你两腿之间已经湿透的布料，语气普通的就好像是在询问明天的早饭需不需要他搭把手一样。

你觉得他学坏了，但又想象不出能有谁把他带成这样。布加拉提向来是亲卫队里最正直可靠的存在，而阿帕基和乔鲁诺的关系一直算不上和谐，至于米斯达他们——能不被乔鲁诺带偏就已经很不错了。

“在想什么？”

他发出询问，头脑一热的你没太遮掩内心里杂乱的念头，在恋人的床上脱口而出别的男人的名字，怎么看都是一种不解风情的表现，尽管你急忙噤声不再开口，乔鲁诺的心情却没有因此得到改善。

真是要了亲命。

肩膀那块被人咬得生疼，你却下不去手扯乔鲁诺的头发。他解开了你的内衣扣子，手指也滑进黑色蕾丝的布料之下。药性发散，那里湿的正厉害，指肚划开粘腻在一起的花唇，很快就找到了已经微微挺立起的阴蒂。

你蜷缩起脚趾抵御着快感的冲击，呻吟中都带着控制不住的颤音，出于本能的，你夹紧了乔鲁诺的手臂，想要以此阻止他刺激阴蒂的动作，只可惜这些反抗不过是自以为然的徒劳，他凑到你的耳边，重新舔弄起敏感的耳朵，水声在耳边徘徊不散，你仿佛已经被他占有一般，只能紧紧的反攥着枕套的一角，任由绷直的脚背在床单上划出一道又一道沟痕。

手指伸入了湿热的阴道，约莫着在第二个指节的位置，乔鲁诺试探性地搔刮了一下内壁。你因为他的这个举动猛地弹起了腰肢，咬着嘴唇哼叫的同时，也被眼泪蒙住了视野。房间里漆黑一片，只剩下时轻时重的呻吟，乔鲁诺继续刺激着你体内的G点，还不忘刻意地询问你是不是能够潮吹的体质，那种没经历过的事情，怎么可能会有答案，你咬牙切齿地想着，却在他俯下身给予亲吻的时候听话地做出了回应。

叫床声变得断断续续，你急促地喘息，张着嘴吐露出一截舌尖，小腹，胸口，甚至连脖子都泛着令人移不开眼的红色，可就在即将到达高潮的时候，乔鲁诺却突然停下了他的动作，你投来了困惑的视线，耳垂热得发烫，咬着自己湿漉漉的下嘴唇，俨然一副深陷情欲沼泽的模样。

——他不会是在坏心眼的等你的请求吧。

你在心里无端地猜测到。

好在乔鲁诺只是亲了亲你的额头，接着探身拉开了边上床头柜的抽屉。他理所应当地从里面翻出了一盒避孕套，当着你的面逐步拆解塑料包装，让润滑剂沾了满手，然后再一捋而下。

“那么惊讶做什么？”乔鲁诺扶着你的腰克制地找着进入的角度，“难不成你想要我不带套直接进来？”

“……才不是！”你才提了口气，却被立刻对方撞到支离破碎，“轻点——啊…我……我只是在想你到底是什么时候买的这些东西。”

“偶然听见学校前辈们的谈话，说是要有备无患。”

该死，他又提起了这事。

黑帮教父还处在需要写作业的年纪，一想到乔鲁诺只有十七岁，你就难为情的要命。莫名其妙地背德感刺激了快感的产生，你的声音又开始变得断断续续起来，本就处在风口浪尖的位置，轻微的撕裂疼痛以及被异物入侵的不适并存在太长久的时间，乔鲁诺找准了顶弄的位置，三两下就让你丢掉了胡思乱想的余地。

他强势地压住了你两边的小腿，这个姿势实在考验身体的柔韧性，膝盖被推到了胸前的位置，乔鲁诺尽职尽责地摆动起腰，那些过剩的润滑剂从你们的交合处挤出来打湿了身下的床单。你舒服到快要哭出声，在药性的作用下，本该艰难的初次交合却顺利到一个不可思议的地步。

你隐约觉得自己快要被他折腾高潮，即使身体陷入痉挛的时候，乔鲁诺也没有停下他操弄的动作，或许是因为阴道内部的挤压收缩，他反倒更用力地顶弄起你深处的子宫口。

教父佯装温柔地舔去了恋人脸上的泪水，却在对方哀求他快些射精的请求不闻不问，他已经忍耐了太久时间，没理由就此停下。从概率上分析，女孩今晚很可能会因为他的出格之举失去意识，即使第二天会迎来对方的责怪，乔鲁诺也不打算收手。

反正他才只有十七岁。

精力旺盛一些也并不过分。


End file.
